


We're Ok

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: Cyrus and TJ have been (secretly) dating since the day Cyrus went to work with TJ. After the gun, the ghc tries to keep Cyrus away from TJ.





	We're Ok

Cyrus POV

I am in love with TJ Kippen.

I sit on my bed, thinking back to when we first got together. I had just learned how to do a somersault at the place he worked. Right after the place closed and all the kids were gone, we sat on the rope climbing structure. That was when we finally broke the barrier between us.

I looked over at TJ and saw his eyes glance down at the ground. "Teej?" I said quietly. He forced himself to look up at me. "Underdog...can I tell you something?" He said quietly, his eyes full of fear. I put my hand in his shoulder. "Teej, of course you can," I said in a soft voice, my heart racing.

"Cyrus...I'm so, so gay for you. But if you don't like...me then I can just leave. I'm so sorry-" he rambled on before I cut him off. "TJ, of course I like you back. I've been trying to get your attention for so long," I said, my heart about to jump out of my chest. His hand moved to my jaw. I inhaled, taking in the feeling of his hand. My hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck.

We both moved in slowly, our eyes locked on each other. Slowly, our eyes closed and our lips bumped together. I giggled and gave him a quick kiss. We moved a bit apart, our hands subconsciously linking.

I looked back happily at my relationship with the boy that pushed me out of my comfort zone. The boy who always had my back.

God, I love him so much.

I heard my phone ding. I looked at it and saw that Andi had texted me. She was angry because she saw me waiting at TJ's locker. After the gun incident, I tried to stay away from TJ. But, I know him. He would never put me in danger.

My eyes closed. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't. It isn't the right time. I opened my texts with TJ. My fingers types out a text.

I miss you.

Without thinking about it, I sent it. Almost instantly, I got a response.

Swings?

I typed back "yeah" and ran out of my house to the swings.

—

When I arrived at the swings, I could see that Teej was already there. He had a look of worry on his face. We both sat down on our respective swings and started slowly swinging. "Cy...are you okay?" He said, breaking the silence. "Did you...know?" I said.

TJ looked shocked. "Cyrus, of course I didn't know. I would never put you in danger." I smiled, knowing that I was right. "My friends really think that you put me in danger," I said, "They've kept me away from you." TJ reached out his hand, and I took it. "We'll make it through this, underdog, I promise," he said, "I reported the gun. We're safe."

**A/N  
Part two?**


End file.
